New home
by salllzy
Summary: They had lost their home, he had been sent to his new home. They were trying to come back from their planet being destroyed, he was trying to breath life into the planet he called home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter and Don't own Star trek, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- This was inspired by ****Eirenei's ****May You Live In... Interesting Times on AO3 You can also find it on Fanfiction as well. **

* * *

Of all the things that had ever happened in his life, being sent to an alien planet alone, was never on his list until now. Harry James Potter, The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice was living on a seemingly desert planet. How did he get there? He honestly had no idea at all, it could've been a stray spell that had hit him. The final Battle had been a complete blur to him, he could barely remember anything after he had killed Voldemort still the entire planet was a desert and he knew that he had to adapt or die.

He was both grateful and happy that he still had his magic, that he had not lost touch with his home, his heritage. Although the planet seemed to increase everything which he did, the first thing that he had done when he realised that yes he had his magic was try to conjure some water only to flood the entire cave that he was living in.

It was both frustrating and terrifying, if that was what he had done casting a simple and basic survival spell just what would've happened should he have tried a bigger one?

Harry shuddered at the thought, he didn't want to think about it. So he had thrown himself into retraining and relearning everything, from the basic spells to combat spells, charms, hexes and curses. It took months of harsh training, he would often fall asleep on the cave floor to tired to move or even go to his cot further back in the cave.

He pushed his body and magic to the limits and sometimes further than what either of them could go, but it was worth it. Despite the scars, pain and exhaustion his magic was beginning to respond to him once again, he could control it without fear that he would kill himself by accident or somehow create a flood or worse destroy the planet. So when he could use his magic and not worry he began to help things, the planet was a desert after all but it had the potential to be so much more.

Harry never liked playing God, he was not Voldemort and never would be despite the blood on his hands, and despite the lives he had taken. But he could feel the magic in the ground, in the very air that he was breathing, the entire planet was shaking with the need to create.

To breathe new life into everything, he was shaking with the need to do so. But he refrained from doing so, it wasn't time not yet at least. He had no idea how long he was on the barren planet he now called home, he didn't even know how time worked here. He could of been there for years and not noticed, not known.

But it was relaxing, other than the scorching heat he felt at peace. There was no one there that was pushing their expectations onto him, there was no one telling him how he should dress, act and speak.

He was free.

After some time he began to explore his new home, he created markings so he wouldn't get lost. Even though there were many landmarks he could use to find his way back he found that even with the landmarks he could still get lost and the thought troubled him more than it should. After a few weeks of exploring the caves and the sand dunes around the area where he lived the need to create was too strong for him to hold back, even with his will he could no longer deny the call.

Which lead him to being stood in the middle of several large sand dunes, he was shaking with the need. He held his hands out palms facing the sun as he let his magic pour out of him, he could feel it bubbling with excitement and want. It flowed out of his body and into the ground, he opened his eyes- he didn't know when he had closed them- and looked around. The sand dunes where he once stood were now green with grass, several small saplings had sprouted up near him in the middle of the two large sand dunes was a large hole. Large enough to become a body of water, water which would be needed to keep everything alive. He had no idea how the planet had been living, but he could feel the happiness, the gratefulness at having life on it. That he was creating something on this once barren planet and it was happy, a small smile played on his lips as he felt the happiness well up inside of him.

He felt his hands move of their own accord as water began to drip from his fingers, it was small to begin with then slowly the drops began to increase in size. Then the drops began to meld together and created small rivers flowing down his fingers, the coolness against his skin was refreshing and exhilarating for him. He had begin to forget what it felt like against his skin, he looked down at the large puddle that was beginning to form around his feet, it wasn't large or enough to sustain life. Still it was enough for the time being he didn't want to rush it, to run into this and make a mistake that could end up hurting the new life that could be created here.

It was a risk that he couldn't take a risk that he wouldn't take.

So that was what he did everyday he added more and more water to the hole that was slowly beginning to fill up, that was slowly beginning to take shape. The plants around the water were still alive and thriving now, he had been so worried that the water had not being enough to keep them alive. That they would die and the happiness would leave him, but they both understood that mistakes and accidents could happen. That things would die and they wouldn't be able to stop it, that death did come to all things. All things but Harry.

' _Sleep little one. '_

It wasn't the first time that he had heard the voice, it would often praise him and remind him to eat and sleep. But still it was getting late and his magic was drained more so than he thought.

' **I will. ' **

A child like giggle filled his head as he made his way back to the cave, tomorrow would be a new day for him. He crawled into his cot and fell asleep, a new day a new beginning.

~~~~~~Kirk and Co~~~~~

They had dealt with the threat, but it was not without loss. The Vulcans had lost their home and Spock had lost his mother, the human half grieved for the loss of his mother, that he would never be able to see her smile again.

But they needed to go on, they needed to find a new home for them, for all of them. They couldn't live on starships and bounce around from one planet to another they needed to settle down.

Selek looked at them, they were trying their best. None of them had let their grief show not even his younger counterpart, but it was still there still hiding underneath the skin. It was a pain that none of them could easily get rid of, which was why they had thrown themselves into looking for a new home. Finding somewhere that they could call a home, but the search was long and often proved to be fruitless. They were beginning to lose hope.

Kirk watched his first mate, Spock may be a Vulcan but he was still half human. He was the best of both despite what anyone would say, Spock didn't need to be a 'full blooded' Vulcan to prove to them that he was as good as them. Sometimes he had proved that he was better than them, because his human half allowed him to see thing that they couldn't.

Still they all needed to heal and find peace, two things that seemed impossible to them.

"Spock Prime."

He turned and looked at Sarek.

"Ambassador Sarek."

In another life and other time the man next to him would of been his father, he would of been someone that he looked up to and admired. But here and now he wasn't, he was a few younger than the man, due to an accident that had some how de-aged his body. In human years he would be 24 in Vulcan years he would still be a teen, as a Vulcan had a much longer lifespan than that of a human.

So even though Sarek looked to be a person in his early 30's possibly pushing into the middle of his 30's he was just turning 20 in Vulcan years. It was both a blessing and a curse, to age slower than your T'hy'la to see them wither away and die. It was not a pleasant experience for anyone.

"We have found a suitable planet."

Selek nodded his head and looked at the people that were trying to help but truly had no idea how to, still it was very thoughtful of them to even try.

"Then we can begin to make preparations to move to our new home."

That was good news indeed, with everyone helping in the preparations it shouldn't take to long and hopefully they could be at their new home planet soon.

"That is good news indeed, how long will it take?"

Sarek looked at Selek, the question was reasonable and one he would of asked himself.

"With the rate we are going and the amount of people that are willing to help us we should be ready for our new home in 1 year."

1 year, it seemed so far away. But Selek knew that the time would metaphorically fly by so to speak, and with everyone helping they could cut down the time by a few months meaning they could get to their new home in 8 or 9 months instead of a year. But either way it looked like the Vulcans had a new start, but it would never truly undo the damage that had been done to them and their home, the lives that had been lost would never come back.

Still they could have a chance to heal and that was what they really needed.

~~~~~Harry~~~~

Time was something that had been both his friend and enemy, on one hand it had allowed him to help create this small piece of paradise on the other he had no idea how time worked on his home, he could have been on the planet for decades and not know or noticed.

While the heat was his enemy most of the time he had strangely began to enjoy it, after all it was what helped the trees and plants grow without the sun and it's heat they wouldn't be alive. He also noticed that they needed more water than an average plant from Earth, but he had chalked that up to the unnatural heat of the planet.

Harry wandered through the tall trees that had continued to grow without his help, for the first few weeks he had fed them his magic. Helped them grow so they had less chance of dying and now he could see just what effects his magic had on them, the tallest tree that was in the makeshift forest was a light purple the leaves themselves were a lavender colour and it bore royal blue fruits which were extremely sweet.

He often enjoyed them, but could only eat a couple of them otherwise they would make him sick. He had found that out the hard way after he had gorged himself on them, he had been ill for days after.

Another unusual plant that had grown due to his magic was a strange glowing red bush, the berries on it were a glowing yellow colour. However the strong taste and had made him hyper and unable to sleep for several days, they reminded him of very strong coffee beans and only ate them when he was bone tired.

The third and final unusual plant was a flower, the petals were all different colours and it reacted to singing. Whenever Harry would sing the flower would blossom and would start to sway as if dancing to the tune of the song, still some days it was nice just to watch it swaying as he sang it relaxed him in ways he hadn't thought possible.

Harry looked up at the sun and smiled the worst of the heat had passed and now it would begin to cool down, he loved to view the stars from the tallest tree which had became a nightly ritual for him. As he climbed up the tree he couldn't help but wonder just what would the future bring him?

~~~~~~~Kirk and Co~~~~~~

They had everything planned, and were even going to send people down to scout around. They didn't need any surprises when they went down, but from what they had seen the planet was not inhabited. It would be a fresh start for the Vulcans, they would be able to set up a new home.

The scouting party was ready to be beamed down, everyone was anxious and eager. They had all been on the Enterprise for months now and many of them wanted to stretch their feet and walk on land, even if the planet was a desert and held no real life.

The sudden beeping alerted them all to the fact that there was someone wanting to get through to them.

"Kirk."

Jame T. Kirk had wanted everything to go smoothly for them, the Vulcans needed it. They couldn't be left drifting in space with no real home, nowhere that they could call home.

"Captain the area is clear and there are no signs of life anywhere."

Many of them breathed a sigh of relief, even some Vulcans even though they did not show it and believed that such acts were beneath them, still it was progress.

"Is it safe to beam them down?"

He wouldn't take the risk, not with how few of them there were now. He wouldn't even take the risk if the entire race was still alive, he couldn't and wouldn't. He could not condemn people like that it wasn't his place to do so, it was no one's place or right.

"Yes captain."

They all felt as if a weight had been lifted off their chests, they felt lighter some how. Kirk felt a smile tug at his lips, for once things were going well.

"Scotty."

"Aye captain?"

"Prepare to beam everyone down."

"Aye captain."

The link fell closed as everyone began to rush around and get everything they needed done, still it was a step in the right direction for them.

~~~~Harry ~~~~

He heard them before he had even seen them, they were loud and like children. In some cases they were like children to him, he had long since stopped aging and was stuck at the age of 24 for the rest of time no matter how much he hated it, he would be forever young.

Still there were new people, they were strange. He had never seen anyone like them before, he recognized the humans as he had been one himself, but now he had changed he was different. Then there was the others, the looked human but they weren't they had pointed ears that reminded Harry of elves despite the fact that their ears were far more delicate and pointed.

Still he didn't want to get caught, they would lock him up and experiment on him, he didn't want that. He didn't want people cutting into him and trying to find out how he worked, Harry shivered at the feeling, he could imagine the cold steel cutting into his flesh as hands began to move around inside of him.

He didn't want to get close to them, he didn't even want them on his home. They would cut down his trees and destroy his plants, they were his! His children!

He felt the happiness that was always with him turn into curiosity and intrigue followed quickly by excitement, he didn't know the name of the planet and had never had chance to figure her name out so he had called her Sister, and she called him Brother even though she knew his name.

Still if Sister could sense something in them then maybe they could be trusted, but he would not get close to them not yet. They would not harm Sister!

Sister giggled at her brothers antics, still he thought of her no matter how often they talked he still had her well being at the front of his mind. Making sure that what was done was only to help her, never to harm her. Still there was someone there that could help her brother, someone that could bring him happiness and peace. But she would need to get them together somehow, the new one's were strange to her as they were her brother, she would watch them and when the time was right she would guide her brothers chosen to him.

Harry felt dread form in the pit of his stomach, Sister was planning something he could see and feel it. It was in the air and the way that the trees and plants moved, whatever it was she was planning he hoped that it would be good.

He silently crept away not noticing the eyes that watched him, the same dark eyes that would begin to haunt his dreams and waking moments.

Spock Prime had spotted movement and glance over at the small crop of rocks, he hadn't being sure that he had seen something but watching the sun set and a shadow moving quickly through the night he knew that there was someone or something living on the planet. So why hadn't they came up when they had scanned it? Was it possible that they were hiding some how?

Whatever the answers were Spock Prime knew that whatever would come in the coming, days, weeks, months and years things would change and he knew deep in his ancient bones that he would be around to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter and Don't own Star trek, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- This was inspired by ****Eirenei's ****May You Live In... Interesting Times on AO3 You can also find it on Fanfiction as well. ** **There is porn in this chapter! Don't like don't Read!**

* * *

Selek was not the only one that had seen the unknown, none of them knew just what it was as they had not been able to get close to what ever it was. Still there were far more troubling things such as the approach of his pon farr, it had been nearly 150 years since he had one. He wasn't even sure if he could go through with it, after all he had lost nearly everything he had cherish and everyone that he had loved. There was nearly nothing for him anymore, not even Sarek who had became a brother to him could do anything to ease the hollow feeling that was beginning to form inside of him.

He still had a few months until the pon farr hit him, it would give him time to get his mind and thoughts in order. Still he had no idea just how far he had wandered, it was rare for a Vulcan to get lost even more so for them to become lost in their thoughts. Selek looked around, he could see no distinctive landmarks to guide him back.

'_This way! Go this way!'_

He looked around, there was no one there. He had no idea where the voice had came from, still he did not have heat stroke as Vulcans were immune to the heat, so he could safely rule it out. However he still followed the direction in which he had been told to go, whether a figment of his imagination or not.

If he had been more human his breath would of been stolen by the sight in front of him, how had they missed this?

It was an entire rainforest, there were two large waterfalls that led into a lake. It was not logical, they shouldn't of missed this, they had scanned the planet twice! Even the scouts had not reported this!

Still it would not stop him at the moment, he would come back and examine this further. Selek was frustrated that they had missed the rainforest and everything else that had some how been hidden away from them, but that wouldn't stop him for searching and looking.

As far as he could tell the planet had a working ecosystem, but he could not see any other signs of life, no animals or inhabitants. So how was it that this was still alive?

Had the plants developed a way to live unattended?

What ever the reason was he would find out and get to the bottom of it, Selek paused his ears straining to hear singing?

"Swing low, sweet chariot,

Comin' for to carry me home;

Swing low, sweet chariot,

Comin' for to carry me home.

I looked over Jordan,

And WHAT did I see,

Comin' for to carry me home,

A band of angels comin' after me,

Comin' for to carry me home.

Swing low, sweet chariot,

Comin' for to carry me home;

Swing low, sweet chariot,

Comin' for to carry me home.

If you get there before I do,

Comin' for to carry me home,

Tell all my friends I'm comin' too,

Comin' for to carry me home."

It was an old Earth song if he was not mistaken, he had heard his Jim talk about it several times. But he had never heard the song before, until now. Whoever or whatever was singing it had a soft voice, it was pleasing to his ears which were sensitive to almost any sound and noise.

But most Vulcans had sensitive hearing even ones that were only half Vulcan like himself had the hearing of a full blooded Vulcan. He carefully crept towards the singing, he did not want to startle the singer. But he could still feel the burning embers of the approaching pon farr in the back of his mind, the smoldering embers that would soon turn into flames then a raging inferno.

He would have to mate or die, they were his choices and neither looked very appealing to him. The one thing that Selek prided himself on was the fact that he had always wanted a strong T'hy'la someone whom he didn't need to protect all the time, someone who he could lean on should the need arise.

He had yet to find someone like that, there had been his Jim but jim had been more of a brother to him. Had been someone that he had confided in, their love was that of brothers not lovers and when Jim had said that he would be getting married Selek had supported him throughout it all even being his best man.

He had never wanted a weak T'hy'la someone who had to rely on him, someone that would not be able to stand against the raging fire that was his pon farr call him selfish but to have someone who would stand at his side not hide away in his shadow was a dream for him. One that had not became real no matter how much he wished for it to be so.

Selek made sure that he was hidden behind the trees as he approached the singer and felt his breath hitch, inky black hair fell to the singers back in river like waves. Skin that was so white t looked like freshly fallen snow and Selek would bet that it felt as soft as silk as well, it was unmarked and unmarred. How he wanted to place his mark upon that soft skin, to see the being wither and mewl underneath him. That was if he lived up to Selek's expectations of being strong and able to defend themselves.

The singer turned around and Selek came face to face with the most stunning creature he had ever seen, stunning green eyes that shone like emeralds glittering underneath the sun, strawberry red lips that were being abused between pearl white teeth.

He stepped back and stood on a branch it snapped beneath his foot, the creature looked up at him, his eyes wide and frightened and Selek mourned for a few seconds it seemed as if the one he desired was not meant to be his T'hy'la and it was a shame.

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them moving until the creature had disappeared and he blocked a kick that was meant for his side, the primal side inside of him roared with desire it looked like they had found their T'hy'la after all.

A second kick was aimed at his head, he quickly grabbed hold of the leg and threw him over his shoulder. He could feel the embers turn into flames, the pon farr was approaching very quickly and Selek had not noticed. The primal side of him sensing a mate had began to cause the pon farr to accelerate at a dangerous rate, and by the time Selek would realise?

It would be too late he would have to choose, if he didn't? Then his primal side would choose for him, whether Selek was willing or not. Selek felt a savage grin take over his face, as he quickly grabbed hold of his little one's neck and crushed him to his chest, one arm around his waist and the other keeping his neck still. He ran his nose down the column of snow white skin that was on display for him.

harry wiggled as he felt a nose trail down his neck, whatever or whoever he was had been able to block any and all of his attacks. The nose stopped just behind his ear and he felt a whimper bubble up from his throat, was this his fate?

Was he meant to be used?

Never be able to find love or happiness, but instead be cast aside like so many others had done to him, no one could love him he knew that. Sister loved him but not in the way that he wanted someone to love him.

"Hush little one."

He felt a shiver run down his spine, the voice was deep and excotic and he felt as if he could hear it all day every day. He felt his body relax against his wishes, he didn't want to relax!

The arm on his hip tightened as he began to wiggle and squirm.

"Stop that little one, I will not harm you."

That was a lie, a beautiful lie but still one none the less.

"Please."

He hated how weak his voice sounded, he tried not to speak. He only sang to his little flower and that was it, when he spoke to Sister it was mentally it was never out loud the two preferred the privacy of her mind to speak in.

Selek nearly let his little one go when he heard him speak, hearing him speaking up close was far different than hearing him singing from far away and behind a tree. His voice was soft and musical but it was weak as if he didn't have a reason to talk at least not any more, but Selek would change that.

What the two of them didn't know was that Selek's pon farr was upon the two of them and Harry's body was beginning to react accordingly Selek breathed in deep he could smell a sweetness to his little one, he would learn his name but for now he would be called little one. It fitted much better as a name for now, however Selek took a moment to gather his thoughts when he felt it, the raging inferno of his pon farr.

He wanted to push his little one away, to keep him safe and protect him from what he was about to become but he couldn't, his arms tightened around his waist and he relished in the whimper that was brought forth from his lips.

Harry's body felt like it was one fire and he had no idea how it had happened, one minute they had been talking and now all Harry wanted to do was lean into that strong embrace that was keeping him pinned to the strong muscular chest. It didn't make any sense to him, he felt a tongue tail up his neck and lips press to his neck as the man behind him began to suck on his neck causing a breathless moan to escape his lips.

"Ah!"

Selek felt a deep rumble in his chest his soon to be mate was enjoying this, that was good. His T'hy'la had found pleasure, but he would soon find even more pleasure from Selek. Selek gently bit his neck, he wanted to see how he would react to the more darker and primal side of him. What he had not expected was for his little one to arch his back as much as he could and begin to bite his strawberry red bottom lip so hard that he had began to draw blood, the sight of the ruby coloured liquid gathering on the abused flesh was enough to make him snap.

Harry squeaked when he was thrown to the grassy ground, he had no idea what had just happened but before he could say anything he was being pinned to the ground, his wrists held in a strong grip as a second hand began to map out his naked chest.

Selek made sure that his little one couldn't move as his free hand moved around his chest finding that it was hairless, there were no marks that hair had even been on the chest either. However he didn't want to wait he would take his little one here and now, then show him just why it was he had chosen him, he would re-stake his claim over and over again before he would be allowed to leave the room even for a moment. He would make sure that he only had his smell on him.

"Ah, Harry! My name is ah Harry!"

Harry? It could be a shortened name for him, or a possible nickname? It didn't matter at the moment as Selek tore off what Harry used as his pants and looked at his prize who was now bared naked before him.

"Selek."

Harry whimpered as those to hot hands roamed around his body, he couldn't move his own hands they were still pinned above him. He couldn't even move very much due to Selek's weight on him, Harry roamed his eyes over his soon to be mate and could tell that what was hidden underneath the robes was all muscle and no fat. He wasn't stupid he knew that they would have sex but it meant that Selek would end up binding himself to Harry, but the way that Selek was looking at him told him that Selek wouldn't mind that one bit.

Selek moved his hand until he found the puckered hole that was hidden in between the two white globes, as he ran his finger over the muscles he pulled back and looked at it, it was wet. He looked down and caught Harry's gaze he looked away, there was a blush staining his cheeks Selek noticed that it was shame. The arousal that he had felt not moments before had died away, Selek didn't want his Harry, his T'hy'la should not feel shame!

He gripped Harry tighter and smashed their lips together he had chosen Harry and there would not be any backing out now!

"You don't mind?"

Selek looked at Harry and forced his need back, the fear, terror and shame in those eyes needed to be addressed, if there was to be a mating he would not force his partner. Selek growled he wanted to kill and harm anyone that had made his T'hy'la doubt himself.

"No my T'hy'la, it is what makes you unique."

Harry had been called a lot of things in his life, but he had never been called unique perhaps it was a fancy word for freak? He didn't know Selek well enough to see if the other was telling the truth but with the need to bond burning through Harry's veins and the pon farr burning through both Selek's body and mind neither of them had any room to doubt each other, since a pon farr also required a mind meld neither of them would be able to hide anything from each other no matter how hard they would try to.

However Selek needed to address this, despite that he was putting himself in immense pain going against the pon farr like he was.

"You will explain."

With that he began to move his head downwards and left a trail of bite marks in his wake as harry tried to come up with a way to explain it.

"My, ah…..body, is ah! P-p-preparing….for ah bonding! Ah!"

His body was preparing itself? Selek had met a lot of people and species over the years but never had he met anyone whose body would begin to prepare itself for penetration, Selek meant what he had said it just made Harry all the more unique and desirable in his eyes. Still he needed to know more, he used his free hand to pinch one of Harry's nipples and turned it into a hard numb as he growled out.

"More."

Harry nearly screamed as his body felt wave after wave of pleasure, he had never felt like this before.

" My, ah b-body self ah….nhhhhhh lubricates! it's so argh!"

He cut off as Selek bit his neck leaving a vivid red bite mark on his neck, Selek licked his lips and pulled back to admire the work that he had created all over Harry's body, the red bite marks were a startling contrast to the snow white skin.

"Continue."

Harry moaned at how husky Selek's voice had turned.

"it is so we…...ah, d-d-don't have…..ah, nghhh worry about….ah preparations!"

Harry's back arched as Selek gave a vicious bite to his hip, a tidal wave of pleasure hit him as he struggled to keep himself afloat. Selek found this information to be very useful, he would not have to worry about harming his little one as his body would not allow him to. He would not need to waste needless time in preparing his Harry, while he would do it under any normal circumstances they didn't have time the need to bond, to mate was beginning to become all consuming, Selek wasted no time in letting go of Harry and ripping his robes off. He could feel Harry's gaze on him and felt a smirk form on his lips, he positioned himself at Harry's hole, and pushed in to the hilt in one smooth movement, burying himself deep in Harry before either man could even think, breathe or blink, Selek held himself still for a few seconds as Harry clenched around him. Once he was sure that Harry was enjoying this as much as he was he pulled nearly all the way out leaving the tip of his cock in Harry before he slammed back in and He set a punishing pace, slamming in and out of the warm, pliant body underneath him in smooth, sure strokes. The rhythm drove both Vulcan and immortal mad in a few moments the harsh rhythm that Selek had set was causing Harry to gasp and mewl under Selek as the Vulcan gave a primal growl he kept his hands free as his hands went to the meld points as he growled out

"parting and never parted"

Harry didn't hear the rest as Selek hit his prostate in one hit caused him to scream in pleasure, as Selek continued to thrust in and out of him. His lubrication dripping down onto the forest floor, Harry whimpered

"Bonding never to be broken."

Selek groaned as the muscles began to clench around him signalling that Harry was close, the defences of his mind were both breathtaking and terrifying he wondered if Harry would be able to teach him some of them, as it was the most complex and daunting mind that he had ever seen.

"Minds together as one."

Selek picked up the pace as he felt his orgasm approaching, the way that Harry clenched tightly around him nearly caused him to stop, to empty himself into the body underneath him. But he needed to finish first.

"Lives intertwined as one."

Harry came with a scream as Selek bit down on his neck, his primal side demanding that he marked his mate, his T'hy'la. Selek emptied himself into Harry as the man laid gasping on the grassy floor, his body weak as Selek covered Harry's body with his own as the two fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter/Star Trek

Pairing Harry/Selek (Spock Prime)

Challenge.

Harry got thrown through the veil because he was too powerful and the ministry couldn't control him by marriage because he didn't like women and was a natural bearer, meaning he could carry his dominant's child but only his and his alone. So they threw him into the veil hoping it would kill him, Gaia feels her child's pain and sends him to Sister who is still a young planet and Harry agrees to help Sister in the hopes that he will one day meet his dominant. He comes across Selek during his pon farr.

Rules-

Slash only.

Mpreg is optional.

The pairing must be the one at top.

PM me if you want the challenge.


End file.
